


Confidant Corruption: Physical Exam

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy Kink, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Emperor/Death: Ren has to make sure the newest recruit into the Phantom Thieves is physically fit and healthy, so turns to his favorite doctor to help him out. During the visit, he comes up with some interesting tests to perform, and makes the other two perform them.





	Confidant Corruption: Physical Exam

The common saying is that great power comes great responsibility. If you have the power to enact beneficial change, then you have the responsibility to do so. Ren Amamiya had great power indeed, and to his credit, he was taking action to bring about fairness in an unjust society. It’s why he agreed to continue as a Phantom Thief, which led to a series of events resulting in a new member. As the leader of the group, it was Ren’s responsibility to ensure the health and well-being of this recruit.

No matter how much of a nuisance it might be.

“I must protest this senseless waste of time. With such an abundance of recent inspiration, I should be in front of a canvas! Not meandering in a doctor’s clinic.” Yusuke nearly whined, the most recent addition to the Phantom Thieves inspecting the array of brochures at Dr Tae Takemi’s office. Ren rolled his eyes as he considered making the starving artist shut up, but his attention was mostly focused on the goth punk doctor lounging in her chair in the waiting room booth.

“Please, Yusuke. Adults are talking.” He chastised with a smile and turned to Takemi. “Please. He’s a friend.”

“Not sure I’m in the market for new patients.” She coolly rejected, not looking up from her clipboard.

“I’m the pinnacle of health. I do not understand your concerns.” Yusuke added. The boy was clearly in denial of his self-care habits, the pale twig of a creature could be mistaken for a model skeleton from an anatomy classroom.

Ren sighed heavily. He didn’t want it to come to this. Well, that was kinda a lie, truth was he was itching for an excuse to indulge in his mind control again since the rooftop of Shujin, but it might turn into a nasty habit if overdone. Ren tried to resist the constant temptation, but this particular situation called for it. Digging deep, Ren summoned the power of his many personas, unleashing a boosted Brain Jack to the other two.

Doctor Takemi and Yusuke’s eyes flashed a moment, Ren feeling the weight of their minds latching to his own, the two feeling a strange buzz filling their own minds.

“Nnngh… huh.”

“What is this… have I gone light headed?”

Ren beamed, turning on his _charm_. “See? You clearly need a checkup, Yusuke. Takemi? Come on. I’m asking you to just do a check up on the kid.” He purred, the mascara’d woman eyeing him with an appraising look, before sighing in defeat to the calm request.

“I suppose I have nothing else to do. Please come to the exam room.” She relented, Ren grinning at the control he now had over the two. He expected this was going to be quite a bit of fun, especially with just how god damn _hot_ the doctor was. This little escapade made him feel entitled to a bit of action as reward, he had every intention of indulging in every way he could. “Go ahead and strip down.” She instructed to Yusuke. “You can wait outside.”

Ren dismissed this. “No need. You want me to stick around, right Yusuke?” He asked/commanded, the boy nodding in consent.

“I certainly don’t mind. Although, must I get completely naked?”

“Heh. Seems the patient’s a bit shy.” Ren purred. “Hey Doc? To help him out, let’s all get naked. The patient’s comfort is paramount after all.” He commanded, willing Takemi to comply.

“Seems like a strange request.” She frowned.

Ren smirked. “No it isn’t. Anything I say or ask isn’t strange at all. We’re all comfortable here.” His words were indisputably the truth, to Yusuke and Tae. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

“... Unorthadox, but I suppose.” She consented, slipping off her labcoat. Yusuke felt more comfortable for some reason and began to disrobe himself, Ren following suit as the trio bared their skin in the examination room.

Tae Takemi’s body was slender and soft looking, her average breasts giving the slightest hint of sag with her large pale nipples taking up a slightly disproportionate area of the mounds. She did not groom despite her shaved legs, so a messy bush of pubic hairs adorned her crotch. Her professional demeanor even when fully nude made Ren’s dick stand straight, the young man savoring the rush of hormones at the sight.

Yusuke stayed soft, the artist familiar with the nude form and unaware of Ren’s perverse plans. “You’re nearly a stick, Kitagawa-kun.” The doctor commented as she performed his physical in the nude. Ren sat back and watched the subtle shift her soft body made with each motion with great pleasure, the sway of her hips, the slight jostle of her chest, the movement of her long legs, usually exposed, adding a degree of eroticism now nothing at all covered them. “So pale, too.”

“You’re not one talk, Doctor.” Yusuke said defensively. “Your own fair skin is almost as white as snow.”

Tae smacked the boy’s head lightly with her clipboard (making her tits wobble a bit). “Yes, but I take vitamin D supplements to combat my lack of sun.” She informed. “You’ll need quite a few supplement’s yourself. I’ll compose a short list as you increase your caloric intake. You’re almost dangerously underweight, it isn’t healthy.”

“I’ve never noticed any issues.” The artist defended again. “I feel like a healthy male.”

“Heh. You’re not even hard, Yusuke.” Ren chastised, his own erection quite stiff since the doctor got naked. “When presented with the sight of a beautiful naked woman, healthy males get hard. Here, Doctor, check to make sure he can get an erection. Use your feet.”

Yusuke frowned at this, but sat back, Tae giving the pale boy a considering look before starting her next ‘exam’ to test if Yusuke is as healthy as he claimed. The goth leaned back, her long slender leg extended as she slouched in her chair and her foot started to experimentally prod at Yusuke’s crotch.

“Can’t say I’ve performed an exam like this before.” She hummed to herself, nudging the penis side to side with her toes.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just an exam.” Ren purred, his words again taken as law as Takemi molested Yusuke’s dick. The stimulation did have an effect, the artist finally allowing himself some lust to respond to the touch of the smooth toes. Doctor Takemi worked her foot methodically and coolly, rubbing the shaft, shifting the testicles, pressing the balls of her feet against the dick and squeezing it against Yuske’s front, letting the arch caress the tip. Slowly, his dick swelled and erected, Ren and Tae nodding.

“See? Totally healthy.” Yusuke gloated, Ren giving a smirk.

“I’m not sure. We still don’t know how it performs. A healthy guy would be able to last. Hey Takemi, add in the other foot and try to make him cum.” He ‘requested’, Takemi giving a playful smirk.

“I admit I’m a little curious myself. Try to last as long as you can, Kitagawa-kun.” She hummed, almost bored but with a playful smirk. Extending out her other long slender leg, the other foot joined in with the stimulation, the two arches creating a hole that the doctor stroked up and down the shaft.

Yusuke grunted softly, enduring the erotic sensations dwelling in him as the pressure from the soles of the feet started feeling pretty damn good. It was a subtle pleasure, a bit maddening that it didn’t escalate further, the boy even bucking his hips into the doctor’s toes as she squeezed his dick between her big toes and the others as if gripping normally with her fingers and thumbs. “Nnngh. Surely this is sufficient?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. It’s been less than a minute. Maybe this isn’t enough. You should ride him, Doctor.” Ren hummed the order, Tae giving a slight gasp at the command.

“Guess so.” Is all she could say, the woman releasing her grip on the boy’s shaft and standing up to straddle Yusuke’s lap. With a hiss and grunt from both of them, Tae positioned the tip of his cock to her hole and slowly sunk down. “Last as long as you can, Kitagawa-kun.” She repeated, and started to move.

The sight of Doctor Tae Takemi rising and falling slowly on Yusuke’s hard cock was a sight to behold. Both pale people fucked the other slowly in controlled motions, their crotches contrasting their light skin with their dark pubes as they joined together again and again. Ren’s own shaft throbbed in hunger as he watched the tight slick pink grip of Takemi’s pussy sliding up and down Yusuke’s dick, the young man straining to hold back from lashing out in lust. He still had a plan for his own load.

It wasn’t even a minute later when Yusuke gave a quick jerk, the boy pulling his hips back to withdraw his cock from Tae’s hole before cumming. “Nnngh! Nnnnghh… Nnnngh…” Came the deep grunts, each one splattering a bit of semen onto the doctor’s belly and crotch. Tae glanced down at her painted skin with a sigh.

“Outside, huh?”

“Mh. Thought it was for the best. Besides, your stomach makes for a beautiful canvas.”

“Heh. Probably _is_ for the best, it’s a really risky day for me.” Tae said casually, as the influence on her mind treated the risk of pregnancy as an insignificant concern. Ren hissed and flexed to restrain himself at those words, his cock throbbing and even jerking a little.

“Still think you’re healthy, Yusuke?” Ren asked, approaching the pair and grabbing Tae’s wrist to help her off him. “A healthy male can last thrice as long. Hey Takemi, let’s show him how it’s done. He won’t believe it otherwise.” He ‘reasoned’, Tae almost thinking the logic as flawed, but hey, nothing Ren says is strange or unusual. Must be the case.

Akira sat on the edge of the exam table opposite Yusuke, his grip firm on the doctor’s hips as he helped her in position on his lap facing the other boy, eager to sink his shaft into her wet unprotected hole. “You gonna cum outside too?” The doctor asked as her fingers aimed the tip to her entrance, Ren all too willing to drag her down to hilt his cock in her wet pussy with a pleasurable growl of lust.

“No.” He said darkly, giving a throb and finally breaking his restraint.

“Huh? I just said it’s risky.”

“Yes, you did. And I fully intend to breed you.” Ren explained. “Ride me. Hard.”

Tae’s eyes widened in mortified fascination, her body complying to the dark command. Ren’s tone wasn’t playful or charming anymore, it was downright _sinister_. “My little Guinea pig in heat?” She tried to joke through the soft grunts of effort as she was made to move her body up and down his shaft, her soft mounds bouncing each time from the impact for Yusuke's wide eyes. Her rhythm was slow but firm, the doctor slamming herself onto Ren over and over.

“Yes, ever since I could cum.” He verified gruffly. His fingers dug into her hips as he helped slam her onto his cock. “Ever since my first orgasm I knew. Knew what I wanted.” He continued, his hips giving small jerks up to meet her downwards ride, each time Ren pushing himself as deep as he could go in the woman’s tunnel. “I wanted _this_. A fertile pussy to cum in. An unprotected cunt to inseminate. So, I’m going to _breed_ you Doctor Tae Takemi.”

The goth doctor trembled as his will overrode any hesitation she may have harbored to this declaration, the weight of the consequences from this so very stifling yet so _thrilling_.

“I do feel a bit bad about doing this to you. I’m well aware of what it will do to you and your body.” Ren continued, riding high on the lust, the power, the sheer conquest over the woman he’s making fuck him. “I’m starting new life within you. I’m making you carry that for the better part of nine months. It will burden you with new responsibilities. But I’m going to do it anyway. Because I can. Because I want to. Because I find it so _fucking_ hot.” Ren growled, unable to stop the flow of desires he’d suppressed for so long, even before he took in various fertility-based Personas into his soul. Yusuke sat gawking at the carnal display, the artist yearning for a sketchbook to capture the moment.

“Nnngh… god…” The woman quivered, understanding the complexities that will be in her near future.

“Mmmh… Nnnghh… I’m going to breed you, Doctor. I’m going to knock you up. Mate you. Inseminate your womb. I am going to pump every last _fucking_ drop of cum inside your belly and _make you a mother to my bastard.”_

Ren was wild now, hands gripping nearly hard enough to bruise the pale skin as he made Tae speed up, the woman’s slick tight pussy clenching hard on the bare dick inside it. Takemi was breathing hard, her body giving slight tremors from the intensity of what was being done to her. Ren could feel his orgasm building fast now, the release he’d wanted since forever burning in his loins.

“Nnnghh… ugh… won’t be long now, Takemi… I can feel your body react. You want this. You want to feel it happen to you.” Ren breathed heavily. “Cum for me. Cum harder than you ever had in your life and milk my balls _dry_.”

“Ah…. Ah… AHHHHHHAHHHHHHH~!” Tae’s black-trimmed eyes went as wide as they could as the woman’s head tilted up, the doctor continuing the hard ride as her sexual climax racked through her body. Yusuke _really_ wished he had his sketchpad now, working with a pen and notepad he was able to scrounge up as the Doctor orgasmed before him.

With such a crushing, spasming pussy slamming his dick, Ren couldn’t hold back any longer and the man stopped Tae’s ride to shove his entirety into her depths, the young thief unloading thick ropes of his semen right at the cervix to the doctor’s fertile vessel. He could almost imagine the flood of his sperm invading her depths, coating her ovum, knocking her up. His imagination basked in the thought of her stomach distending, pale skin glowing, and breasts heavy with milk as the last of his load throbbed out of his tip.

After a few moments of post orgasm bliss, Ren chuckled and tapped his fingers against Tae’s belly. “You’re going to keep it.” He ordered, Tae nodding in understanding. “It’ll be fine.” He assured. “I’ll still help out with your drug trials. You can still live your life the way you want. You’ll just be doing so while constantly pregnant with my kids. It’ll be fine. You’ll enjoy it. You’ll be happy. You’ll find it fulfilling.” He purred, sinking back to his charming rogue tone. Tae nodded again, her troubled heart settled as she was commanded to accept and enjoy her fate. “Oh, and when you text me for the trials, you won’t be wearing underwear when I arrive.” He winked with a chuckle.

The doctor gave a slight tremble as she dismounted, reaching between her legs to stop the cum from seeping out of her. “Seems like I have an interesting life ahead of me…” She hummed.

“You and me both. Now, let’s finish up with Yusuke.”

“That was marvelous! An incredible carnal display of human lust and passion! Oh Ren, I am amazed. Clearly I lack the amazing stamina and constitution a man of my age should have if I cannot match.”

“Heh. Well, don’t feel TOO bad, Yusuke. I’m kinda a special case. But you WILL be eating more. And taking the supplements Takemi prescribes.”

“Understood.”

“Alright, go ahead and finish up Doc. You’ll have to do it one handed though, keep my cum in you.” Ren grinned, savoring the sight of the woman performing the rest of Yusuke’s exam naked, holding her pussy lips to keep as much of his sperm inside her as possible. After scribbling down some notes, she nodded to the two of them.

“Okay. Its not as bad as it looks, but you’ll definitely need an iron-rich and vitamin D diet going forward. At least 2000 calories for now.” Tae instructed to the boy after they all got dressed. Minus her underwear, of course. Yusuke listened to the rest of the doctor’s notes and nodded, Ren grinning maliciously.

He finally did it. Well, it wasn’t confirmed yet, but he came right into an unprotected fertile woman. He felt triumphant. Invincible. Truth be told he wanted to breed Ann too, but since she was an active member of the Phantom Theives, he wasn’t sure how the Metaverse would affect the pregnancy, and he still needed her to be in proper physical condition to act as a teammate. She’d have to wait.

The thought of Panther’s belly stretching out that leather was erotic as hell though.

Afterwards, Ren had Yusuke wait outside as he reiterated with Tae the nature of things, how nothing has really changed between them, Ren would simply be cumming inside her every so often from now on. Takemi shrugged, accepting the new dynamic which she strangely didn’t find strange at all. Ren also advised the doctor to establish a good relationship with an OB/GYN specialist, as he predicted he’d be sending many new patients her way in the future.

Walking back to the station with Yusuke, he told the boy to disregard any uncertainty about the exam and to keep the events to himself, hoping to clean up from his indulgence. That much control and power really _was_ quite powerful, and Ren knew he’d easily become addicted if he carelessly allowed himself to let loose. He’d try to keep it for special occasions. Special circumstances. For now though, he couldn’t stop grinning as he basked in his sexual conquest, already hoping for that next opportunity to present itself.  
***  
Note: I personally don’t quite get the foot thing, but figured I’d play around with it a bit anyways, hope it was enough to be enjoyable to a few of you. These works will mostly be in chronological order during the game, with this in early May. I have plans for how that timetable works for the eventual finale, so keep on reading as I share my depravity! And please leave me feedback on how I'm doing or kinks/fetishes you want to see. I hope to have a fun variety included with the core kinks of my lusts.

 


End file.
